


Love?

by EndlessExplorer



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: College, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Requited Love, Sweet, Teenage Dorks, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: Akira asks Makoto a strange question





	Love?

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little Shumako one shot fic.
> 
> Funny enough, where the original thought came from for this was in fact my own playthrough of Sims 4 where I made a married couple into a secret agent and a super-villain and I had this idea that at some point, each other would find out in a strange way. Since I also had shumako on the brain, I decided to add the two.
> 
> As always, enjoy and leave a kudos. I know that everyone says it, but it does help.

“Would you still love me if I was a supervillain?”

Makoto looked up from the case study on criminalistics that she had been reading. The question was certainly a strange one but since she had met her boyfriend of 4 years, Akira Kurusu, her life had certainly gotten that bit stranger but had improved by leaps and bounds in the long run. Placing the paper down beside the cup of coffee that Akira had made some five minutes earlier, she crossed their ample sized apartment to where Akira was playing on his PC.

“What kind of question is that Akira? Where did it come from?”

Akira swivelled around on his desk chair and casting a quick glance over his shoulder, Makoto could see that he was playing some life simulation game that he had undoubtedly heard of from Futaba.

“Well as a little experiment at the time in The Soms, I married my two characters and made one a secret agent and the other a supervillain. Now I keep crafting a narrative in my head that someday one character could have to kill the other.”

Casting another glance at the screen, Makoto could see that the supposed ‘supervillain’ of this narrative had failed at preparing some scrambled eggs and had abandoned their home while the fire spread. As Makoto barely contained her laughter at the rapidly ensuing chaos, Akira turned around and upon realising what was going on, started frantically hammering at his keyboard in a frantic attempt to salvage as much of the house as he could. Makoto’s laughter got stronger as she watched Akira’s head slowly drop down onto his desk as the house burned down. Makoto could only just hear Akira mention something under his breath.

_“Six hours of meticulous planning, colour co-ordination… all gone!”_

Makoto started to tap her chin. “Well if you're asking if I'd slice you in two with a laser like James Bond, it would depend on my mood on the day. You know if all the world's governments fell beneath my feet, I might simply make you my slave, but if I remember properly, I did already.” Akira’s face slowly lifted. “Remember Shujin Academy? The villainous delinquent and the sweet and charming student body president, dating of all things?! We were like the Beauty and the Beast.”

“How could I forget? I remember dreading my probation. It was like my life was over after that incident with Shido. And while I did have to deal with some issues, Shujin was the best thing that ever happened to me. Being a Phantom Thief gave me confidence, my friends gave me a sense of being, they became my family. But best of all…” Joker leapt up from his chair and pushed Makoto back onto their bed behind them. Akira pinned her hands down at either side of her head and placed his knee between her legs. Grey eyes met crimson and the unmistakable love and affection behind them told of a love story that was incapable of being put into words. “Best of all Mako, my time at Shujin gave me you. My Queen and my rock. A partner in life and in crime. Someone whose beautiful than I could even imagine, in all my wildest dreams.”

In their closeness, Makoto could feel Akira’s breath on her neck and her senses were overloaded by that constant smell of coffee that seemed to simply radiate off him. Their lips met in a gentle and loving embrace and time seemed to stop around them. It was simply the two of them in their own little universe. Finally they broke apart.

“Someday I will marry you Makoto, but only after I’m good enough for you. A queen cannot marry a jester after all.”

The weight on Makoto disappeared as Akira head into the kitchen area. Makoto, whose brain simply stopped working at the mention of marriage, laid there for a few moments before turning beet red and shoving her face into a pillow.

“Hey Mako? How do you feel about curry tonight? I’m feeling a little nostalgic.”


End file.
